Annonce difficile: Du côté des Nains
by Psycopathe
Summary: Un entretien entre père et fils. Gloin ne connaissait pas plus pire que ça... Et Fondcombe perdit de sa paix en quelques instants.


**Annonce difficile : Du côté des Nains**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ainsi que leur monde appartiennent à l'honorable Tolkien.**

**Résumé : Un entretien entre père et fils. Gloin ne connaissait pas plus pire que ça... Et Fondcombe perdit de sa paix en quelques instants. **

**Couple : Mention de Gimli x Legolas**

**Note : Un OS un peu plus CALME que le précédent.**

**Pour Kalas1209 en espérant que je ne te déçois pas après la lecture ;) **

**Une ''suite'' n'était pas prévue au programme mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer même si ça m'a pris plus de temps que le précédent vu que je ne suis pas assez cultivé(e) du côté du peuple Nain. Ayant peu d'information sur Gloin, je vous prie de me prévenir d'un éventuel élément manquant à sa description au fur et à mesure de la fiction, merci bien !**

**Se passe après le voyage de Legolas et Gimli et avant leur arrivée à Eryn Las Galen. Référence à la fic précédente !**

**PEUT CONTENIR QUELQUES PETITS SPOILS SUR _LE HOBBIT_.**

* * *

Gloin, fils de Groin, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Une feuille passa pile au moment où il fermait la bouche. Feuille qu'il recracha rageusement en jurant dans sa barbe rousse.

« A quoi bon s'énerver ainsi sur une malheureuse petite feuille, Maître Nain ?

-Comme notre voix ''disgracieuse'' vous horripile à vous, les elfes, Seigneur Elrond », répliqua le nain, non sans un sourire moqueur.

Elrond Semi-Elfe soupira d'amusement et rejoignit Gloin qui était sur le balcon, observant attentivement les portes de Fondcombe.

Voilà quatre jours que Gloin était arrivé sous la demande de son fils Gimli. Sa lettre disait qu'il devait se rendre à Imladris pour y faire une annonce importante. Gloin n'avait pas rechigné mais il aurait quand même préféré rester à Erebor. Aussi se demandait-il toujours pourquoi l'avoir fait déplacer jusqu'ici ? La Montagne Solitaire lui manquait déjà, bien qu'Elrond était d'une excellente compagnie... pour un elfe.

Du côté d'Elrond, il appréciait lui aussi la compagnie du nain qui avait fait face à Smaug aux côtés de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, bien que Gloin s'amusait à lancer quelques piques moqueurs pour égayer leurs conversations. Maintenant que le Gondor est enfin en paix depuis un an, les préjugés sur la race Nain ainsi que la race Elfe s'amenuisaient lentement entre les deux peuples, ou tout aussi bien chez les Hommes.

Mais il sentait que cette paix n'allait pas durer à Fondcombe. Il ne savait pourquoi.

Gloin brailla soudain de joie et disparut du balcon en peu de temps qu'il ne fallait à Elrond pour se rendre compte que le nain était déjà en bas. Ce dernier comprit la raison de son excitation en voyant arriver par la falaise le tant attendu Gimli... accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux d'elfes, qui montraient de la surprise, ne le trompèrent pas car il s'agissait bien du fils de Thranduil, Legolas Vertefeuille. Que faisait donc le Prince avec le fils de Gloin ? Leur voyage devrait déjà être terminé alors pourquoi étaient-ils encore ensemble ?

Quant à Gloin, ne se doutant nullement de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, s'enflamma une fois aux portes du domaine du Semi-Elfe. C'était avec une impatience mal contenue qu'il attendait à cet endroit. Quand enfin il vit son fils sur sa ligne de mire, il courut vers lui.

« Mon fils ! » Cria-t-il, des étincelles dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune nain en fit de même, il courut donc en appelant son père, les bras ouverts. Gloin en fut plus qu'heureux comme un daim dans un champ de fleur... Seulement, autre chose était apparu dans son champ de vision et le temps s'arrêta subitement alors qu'il était sur le pont.

_Le Prince d'Eryn Las Galen ?! _Pensa-t-il à l'instant, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême.

C'était alors qu'il trébucha gracieusement sur le dur pont de Fondcombe aux pieds de Gimli qui tomba à son tour, cognant la tête de Gloin. Legolas accourra, pris de panique.

« Nom d'un dragon ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? Grogna Gimli.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda l'elfe blond.

-Nom d'une pépite ! Jura une énième fois le nain le plus vieux tout en se relevant en un éclair. Tu aurais pu regarder où tu mettais les pieds, bon sang de fils !

-Regardez qui parle ! Si vous n'aviez pas fait un faux pas, nous ne nous serions pas étalés par terre comme des orcs !

-Si il n'y avait pas eu le fils de Thranduil, jamais je ne serais tombé ! Que fait donc le Prince ici ? Et avec toi ?

-Je vous en prie, calmez-vous tous les deux, tenta Legolas.

-Et si vous veniez discuter à l'intérieur ? » Interrompit Elrond qui venait de les rejoindre.

L'intervention du brun était de bonne augure pour le blond, même si le seigneur n'en pensait pas moins.

« Le temps est calme en cet automne qui nous offre ses belles couleurs rougeoyantes. Prendre un thé ensemble, surtout après un si long voyage, nous fera du bien. Et converser sur le pont alors que vous auriez très bien pu finir votre vie au fond de ce gouffre n'est pas la chose à faire en cet instant précis.

-Hahaha ! S'exclama Gloin. Vous ne voudriez surtout pas me perdre avant une dernière tasse ! Vous ne vous trouverez jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme moi !

-Vos moqueries ne me manquerons pas le moins du monde, cher Gloin. Legolas, de même j'aimerais que vous nous expliquiez votre présence inattendue. »

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, parfaitement installés, et Legolas et Gimli changés, un elfe se chargea d'apporter l'assortiment de thé. Cependant, le pauvre elfe ne savait faire d'autre que tendre ses muscles tant l'atmosphère présente était... lourde. Et étouffante.

En effet, Gloin n'arrêtait pas de fixer le blond depuis l'évènement du pont, surtout une tresse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Et pas seulement fixer, mais espérait-il y déceler quelconque indice sur sa présence, autre que cette tresse bien ''stressante'' à son goût, alors que Legolas crispa nerveusement des poings, froissant la tenue de soie prêtée par Elrond à l'occasion. Etrangement, il trouva fascinant la façon dont le Seigneur Semi-Elfe avait de verser le thé dans sa propre tasse. Ce dernier, calme comme à son habitude, vit du coin de l'oeil Gimli rager intérieurement de l'analyse visuel que son paternel portait à Legolas. Elrond trouva la situation de plus en plus bizarre... et amusante en un sens.

Alors qu'il allait servir la tasse de Gloin, le plus jeune nain plaqua ses mains sur la table, faisant trembler le liquide au passage.

« Père (NDA : je ne suis pas sûre de comment les nains appellent leurs proches, excusez-moi d'avance), j'ai à vous parler ! »

Legolas intervint :

« Gimli, tu ne veux pas discuter en privé avec lui ? Cela vaudrait mieux pour... »

S'interrompant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Elrond qui avait fini de remplir la tasse de Gloin et qui passa derrière lui pour accéder à celle de Gimli.

« ... les âmes innocentes qui errent encore autour de nous.

-Tu en as honte ?

-Pas du tout, mais le déclarer petit à petit me paraît être une idée plus sensée... »

Gloin commençait à en avoir marre de ces messes basses, la patience étant totalement inexistante chez les nains. Il prit la tasse dans sa grosse main.

« J'attends Gimli ! Je n'attends que ça ! Sans vouloir vous offenser, Prince d'Eryn Las Galen, mais que faisiez-vous avec lui ? N'êtes-vous donc pas rentré dans votre royaume ? Votre voyage n'a donc pas pris fin ? Haha ! Votre père s'étranglerai volontiers en apprenant que vous repartez avec mon fils pour une énième destination ! »

Gimli prit la parole, laissant un peu de place à notre elfe brun de verser le thé.

« Justement Père ! A partir de maintenant, Legolas sera pour toujours à mes côtés ! »

Le thé loupa sa cible et finissait sa route étalé sur la table. Alors qu'Elrond, les mains tremblotantes, demandait d'apporter de quoi essuyer à un autre elfe, Gloin s'était étouffé avec le liquide. Profitant de son effet de surprise, Gimli continua sur sa lancée afin de ne laisser personne l'interrompre tandis que Legolas voulut aller se terrer quelque part :

« Voilà quelques mois maintenant que je désirais vous en parler. Durant le voyage, je suis tombé amoureux de la plus belle des créatures que même un autre elfe ne peut égaler ! »

Elrond fit malencontreusement tomber la tasse de Gimli qui se brisa en mille morceaux alors qu'il essuyait la table. Gloin trouva le moyen de s'étouffer encore plus et n'arrivait plus à respirer mais seulement à tousser bruyamment. Legolas de son côté, aurait bien voulu non plus se terrer, mais s'enterrer, bien qu'il ait beaucoup rougi. Gimli trancha ce que tout le monde pensait dores et déjà :

« Nous nous unirons dans deux semaines, moi, Gimli fils de Gloin, et Legolas fils de Thranduil ! »

Jeu. Set. Et match.

Gloin avait fini de s'étouffer. Il tourna lentement ses yeux sortis de leurs orbites vers les proclamés ''mariés''. Dire qu'il avait mentionné Thranduil en train de s'étrangler, il le rejoindrai volontiers dans un étranglement collectif tellement il n'y croyait pas. Quant à Elrond, il remercia son sang-froid qui lui avait permit de ramasser la tasse cassée sans se blesser, mais suite à l'annonce, il dut relever la tête trop tôt étant sous la table. Un bruit sourd en sortit et il se releva en se massant le cuir chevelu. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait eu une subite envie de se jeter dans l'Orodruin.

Gloin, sortant lentement de sa torpeur, parla lentement :

« ... Toi... et... lui... ? »

Son fils hocha vigoureusement la tête, un sourire victorieux présent dans sa barbe.

Le pauvre père mit du temps à digérer l'information. Et cela réalisé, ses yeux virèrent au blanc et il tomba de sa chaise, joignant les mains comme pour une dernière prière. Et Gloin, un des treize compagnons qui avait combattu Smaug le dragon avide de trésors, qui avait participé à la Bataille des Cinq Armées, s'en alla bientôt rejoindre Thorin II Ecu-de-Chêne dans sa tombe.

Elrond rejoignit Legolas, dont le visage était coloré de la belle couleur d'automne, et se posta à sa droite.

« J'imagine que mon ami le roi d'Eryn Las Galen n'est pas encore au courant de votre... relation. »

Le blond hocha timidement la tête. Elrond pensa alors qu'il devrait écrire une lettre à Thranduil non pas pour décrire mot pour mot ce qu'il venait de se passer mais pour insinuer que quelque chose allait lui arriver très bientôt. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les cheveux du jeune elfe.

« Si vous comptez le lui dire, au moins enlèverez-vous la tresse témoignant de votre acte charnel avant de vous présenter à lui. Il serait malheureux pour Thranduil de nous quitter avant même que vous ne puissiez annoncer votre union. »

Legolas marmonna un « je ne le savais pas » tout gêné. La paix avait bel et bien quitté Fondcombe un court instant. Il avait bien pensé que les préjugés entre Nains et Elfes s'amenuisaient, que sa fille Arwen pouvait épouser un Homme, Aragorn, mais de là à ce qu'un couple composé d'un nain et d'un elfe, et pas n'importe lesquels, puisse se réaliser ?

La vie prenait un drôle de sens.

Elrond soupira.

« Les nains sont vraiment trop impulsifs. »

* * *

**Pour la tresse : j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les tresses naines et elfes et j'ai décidé d'inventer ma propre tresse témoignant de l'acte charnel donc, mais l'acte charnel unique, en gros leur première fois et l'inoubliable :) **

**Maintenant que je suis lancé(e), j'imagine la lettre qu'Elrond a envoyé à Thranduil****… Je pense que je la sortirai aussi :)**


End file.
